Pokeagents in: The Island of Space and Time
by tillerian
Summary: In Central Island, Pokemon are disappearing! It's up to Umbreon and his team, the Pokeagents to investigate and journy to a new island! With the help of the Wigglytuff Guild and the mysterious pokemon, Shaymin, they must solve this mystery! R&R Please!
1. A Call For Help

The Pokeagents in: The Island of Space and Time

Part I: A Call For Help

There is a land far from ours, it is the world of pokemon! Where humans capture creatures called pokemon to battle to see who is the best at raising them.

However, there is a land far off from the others. This land is different from the others. It is called central island, and unlike the others the pokemon there can talk and live like humans, and there are no humans either.

This island is not free from evil. No. That's why rescue teams, special teams of pokemon, protect against evil doers that threaten the island. This story is about one team, the Pokeagents, lead by none other than Umbreon! With his brother, Espeon, and Skipper the Mudkip, and Blaziken, and Treeko, the five make an unstoppable team!

It was a pleasant afternoon. A Pikachu and his younger brother, Pichu, were climbing up a mountain. The Pichu was quickly climbing up with energy while his brother lagged behind, exhausted.

"Come on, big brother!" said Pichu "We're almost to the top!"

"Alright, Pichu!" said Pikachu "Just a sec! I need to rest a bit!"

"Okay! Here I go!" said Pichu climbing up the mountain

"Don't go too far, Pichu!" said Pikachu "Heheh. He's such an energetic kid, won't sit still for one minute"

Pichu made it to the top and looked around.

"Wow!" he said "What a fantastic view!"

Suddenly a bright light shone and engrossed Pichu. Then, it stopped.

Shortly afterward, Pikachu came up the mountain and said "Alright, Pichu, here I am! Let's look at this view!"

Pikachu looked around and saw that his brother was nowhere to be found.

"Pichu? Pichu? Where'd you go?" he said "Pichu? Pichu? PICHU!!!!!"

……

It was dead at night and the Pokeagents were fast asleep at their house. Their house was just west of Pokemon Square. It was breezy for a night. Umbreon was sleeping in his room. Then he heard a voice that woke him up.

"Umbreon…" a soft voice whispered.

Umbreon looked around.

"Who's there?" he said.

No answer.

"Mmm… must be a dream or something…" said Umbreon "I've got to get back to sleep…"

Umbreon reclined down in his bed when he heard it again.

"Umbreon…"

Umbreon got up and looked around.

"Agh! This is crazy… maybe a drink'll help" said Umbreon

Umbreon got out of bed and went downstairs. He opened the refrigerator and saw a drink and took it out. He then drank some down.

"What time is it?" Umbreon looked over to the clock: 2:30. "Geez, it's late…"

"Umbreon…"

Umbreon looked around and looked at the drink "Did this thing talk to me?"

"Umbreon…"

"It sounds like it's coming outside… maybe it's the wind…"

"Umbreon…"

"Dang! How can that be the wind?"

Suddenly Espeon, Skipper, Blaziken, and Treeko came downstairs.

"Dude, what're you doin' up?" said Espeon

"Hey, guys, do you hear that?" said Umbreon

"Hear what?" said Blaziken

"Umbreon…"

"Did you hear that?" said Umbreon

"Yeah…" said Skipper "Kind of creepy though…"

"So it isn't just me" said Umbreon

"Let's check it out" said Blaziken

"Are you sure about that? It's cold out there!" said Skipper

"I like it" said Treeko

"Blaziken's right" said Umbreon "It's probably not gonna shut up unless we check it out"

They all went outside, and it was really windy.

"Umbreon…"

"It's coming from that flower patch" said Treeko

"What flower patch? We never had a flower patch" said Skipper

They walked closer to it for a closer look. Then, suddenly, something popped out of the flower patch. Skipper freaked out and hid behind Blaziken.

"I've been waiting for you!" said the creature

She was a white hedgehog like creature. But instead of quills, it was green grass and on both sides of her head were pink flowers.

"Waiting for us?" said Umbreon "What do you mean?"

"My name is Shaymin, and I'm here to ask for help" said Shaymin "Allow me to explain"

"Can we, like, hear it inside? It's totally chilly out here!" said Espeon

"Oh, of course, I did pick a windy night" said Shaymin

They all went inside. They sat around the table with Shaymin sitting on in the middle of it.

"So, give us the scoop, what's going on?" said Umbreon

"Well…" said Shaymin "You may not have noticed this, but strange things have been happening around these places… Pokemon all over this island are disappearing!"

"Say what?!?" said Skipper "How could that happen?"

"I'm not sure" said Shaymin "It must be because of something on our island. Far off from this island is another island like this one: There are no humans and the Pokemon talk. The reason I say it's from our island because, the pokemon that disappear here appear on our island"

"So they're just here at one moment and then, poof! There over there" said Umbreon

"You can say that…" said Shaymin

"Well, are you here because of that?" said Treeko

"No" said Shaymin "The pokemon from my island aren't teleporting to your island like the other way around. I saw that this was happening and immediately went to the other island as fast as I could to find a team of pokemon who would help us and who were good enough to investigate this"

"So, you found us?" said Umbreon

"Yes! Actually, I have been watching you for the past two weeks now" said Shaymin

"Why did you call for Umbreon?" said Espeon

"Because he's the leader, right?" said Shaymin

"That'd be me" said Umbreon

"Anyway, I need you to go to my island" said Shaymin "We don't have time to go by boat though…"

"Then, how do you expect us to get there?" said Blaziken "Swimming?"

"No, we'll go the same way I came" said Shaymin "Somewhere east from here, there is a mountain and on that mountain there is a cave"

"Which mountain is it? There's like hundreds of them" said Espeon

"I have a pretty keen memory of which one it is" said Shaymin "We need to get going, that island could be in danger!"

"Don't worry, Shaymin, we'll get right to it in the morning!" said Umbreon

"The morning?!? We don't have that long" said Shaymin

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure that it'll still be there tomorrow. We need to rest. You can sleep on the couch if you want" said Umbreon

"I… I…" the little pokemon gave up and agreed. They all went to bed and went to sleep. Shaymin did as Umbreon said and slept on the couch.

The next morning the sun rose up. Umbreon felt something jump on his bed.

"Umbreon, wake up!" said Shaymin

Umbreon yanked the covers over his head.

"Five more minutes" he said

"No! Umbreon, please, that island is in danger!" said Shaymin shoving his shoulder

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!"

Umbreon got up, went downstairs and waited for the others. Who came down as predicted.

"Okay, guys, we ready to do this?" said Umbreon

"Totally, dude!" said Espeon

"Let's get to work!" said Blaziken

"Alright!" said Umbreon "Shaymin, lead the way"

"Should we get some help?" said Skipper

"Nah, it's best not to tell the others" said Umbreon "Now, let's go!"

Shaymin lead them to the mountains where they saw a big cave.

"Here it is, this is the way I came" said Shaymin

"That's strange…" said Umbreon "I never saw this cave here before"

"Umbreon! What if it has something to do with the pokemon disappearing?" said Skipper

"That may be" said Umbreon

"It gets really dark in here, be careful" said Shaymin

"Let's go, guys" said Umbreon

They went inside of the cave, it was surprisingly straight. They went deep into the cave and deeper. The light behind them vanished. To them, it seemed like they walked for hours, probably even days, yet, they continued on and on.

To be continued…


	2. A New Island

Part II: A New Island

They continued to walk through the cave until suddenly, they saw a light at the end! Umbreon, Espeon, Skipper, Blaziken, and Treeko were relieved to see it.

"There it is" said Shaymin "We're almost through"

"'Bout time!" said Umbreon

They got close to the light and finally beyond it. There, they were in an alcove with teeth-shaped ceiling in the opening. Beyond the opening was a vast ocean.

"Where are we?" said Umbreon

"Come, just a little farther" said Shaymin

They went through a pathway to their right and there, they were on top of the cave they were in which was at the edge of a cliff.

"We call this place Sharpedo Bluff" said Shaymin "Because the cave is shaped like a Sharpedo"

"I can see that!" said Blaziken

"Keep going east from here, there is a town called treasure town. There, you will see the Wigglytuff guild! They'll inform you on everything" said Shaymin

"Hey! What if we need you again?" said Treeko

"Just look for the flower patch, I'll be in there, I promise!" said Shaymin

She walked back into the cave.

"Well, let's go see these guys!" said Umbreon.

They walked down a path and made it into a town. It was probably Treasure Town. They saw a couple of shops very similar to the ones in Pokemon Square! They had a Kangaskhan storage, a Klecleon shop, and a bank! But the bank was run by a Duskull rather than a Persian. There were other shops like a dojo, a Chansey daycare, a treasure appraisal service, and a link shop. They saw some strange pokemon, too.

"Dude, I haven't seen these pokemon on Central Island before" said Espeon

"Some of these pokemon are pokemon found in Sinnoh" said Umbreon

"There are Sinnoh pokemon here?" said Skipper

"Apparently so" said Blaziken

They continued down the town until they saw a crossing. They took a left and went up some stairs and saw a tent in the shape of a Wigglytuff. It had an iron gate blocking the entrance.

"This must be the place" said Blaziken

Umbreon walked up and onto a grate on the ground. As he stepped on the grate, he heard "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Who is it? Who is it?"

"Waaah!" shouted Skipper as he hid behind Espeon.

"Dude, what was that?!?" said Espeon

"Pokemon is umbreon! Pokemon is umbreon" said the voice

"Uh… This is Umbreon" said Umbreon "Leader of team Pokeagents?"

"Team Pokeagents?" said the voice "Hey! Uh… Hey, Loudred, have you heard of an exploration team called team Pokeagents?"

"Team POKEAGENTS?!? Of course NOT!" said another voice (Apparently Loudred)

"Exploration Team?" said Umbreon

Suddenly, Shaymin popped out of a nearby flowerbed and said "Oh! I forgot to tell you. This island doesn't have rescue teams, instead, they have exploration teams. They're both the same thing!"

"Oh" said Umbreon as Shaymin disappeared into the flowerbed "Uh, we're not an exploration team, we're a rescue team"

"Rescue team! Rescue team!" said the voice "Uh… Hey! What's a rescue team?"

"Beats me" said Loudred "Why don't you just go ahead and let 'em IN!"

Suddenly the gate opened up.

"I guess that means we can go in" said Umbreon

"Talk about weird" said Blaziken

"I liked it" said Treeko

They walked in and saw a ladder inside. They climbed down the ladder. When they reached the bottom, they saw a big room, with another ladder that goes deeper next to that ladder. They also saw a bird pokemon with a head in the shape of a musical note.

"Ah, hello, visitors" said the bird "I am Chatot, the assistant of the guildmaster. You must be the 'rescue team' that Diglett was talking about. Very pleased to meet you"

"I'm Umbreon, the leader of the Pokeagents" said Umbreon "This is Espeon, Skipper, Blaziken, and Treeko"

"It is very nice to meet you all" said Chatot "Come, you must meet the guildmaster downstairs. He's waiting for you"

Chatot lead them down the ladder and they entered a larger, yet emptier room, then they went through some doors. There, they saw a Wigglytuff standing on a rug.

"Wigglytuff, we have visitors. These are the Pokeagents. This is their leader, Umbreon, and these are his teammates, Espeon, Skipper, Blaziken, and Treeko" said Chatot

"Oh! More friends!" said Wigglytuff "Welcome to the Wigglytuff Guild! Make yourselves at home! It's so nice to see an exploration team!"

"Uh… Guildmaster, they are not an exploration team" said Chatot

"Oh? What are they?" said Wigglytuff

"They are, in fact, a rescue team! That's what they call themselves anyway" said Chatot

"We came from Central Island!" said Skipper

"Central Island?" said Chatot "How extraordinary! We have pokemon popping up all over the place saying they're from Central Island!"

"So, Shaymin was telling the truth" Umbreon said to himself

"It's without a doubt, you are victims of this circumstance as well, am I right?" said Chatot

"Actually, no, we came here on our own accord" said Umbreon "We came to investigate this strange event"

"Ah! So you're here to find out about this? Why didn't I think of that!" said Chatot "Well, if you are investigating, then you have the guild's full support, isn't that right, Guildmaster?"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" said Wigglytuff "We always help friends in need, friend!"

"Uh… thanks… friend" said Umbreon

"Hey, Chatot, call everyone here!" said Wigglytuff "I want everyone to be friends with these pokemon! And the sooner the better"

"Yes, yes! Right away, Guildmaster!" said Chatot

The Pokeagents, Wigglytuff, and Chatot walked outside. Chatot went away into the hallway and then came back with a number of other pokemon.

"Alright everyone! Let's recite the rules!" said Chatot

Everyone shouted "Rule 1: Don't shirk work! Rule 2: Run away and pay! Rule 3: Smiles go for miles!"

"Alright, everyone, we have special guests today!" said Wigglytuff "This is team Pokeagents! They're a rescue team that comes all the way from Central Island to investigate these strange events that happened previously! This is Umbreon, their leader, that's Espeon, and there's Skipper, here's Blaziken, and finally… er… What's your name again?"

"Treeko!" said Treeko

"Yes!" said Wigglytuff

"What's a rescue team?" asked a Chimecho

"We're pretty much the same as an exploration team" said Umbreon "That's just what we call it over there"

"Oh!" said the Chimecho

"Alright, everyone, role call!" said Chatot

"Loudred!" said Wigglytuff

"HERE!" said Loudred

"Diglett!"

"Here!" said Diglett

"Chimecho!"

"Here" said Chimecho

"Sunflora!"

"Like, ohmygosh, here!" said Sunflora

"Bidoof!"

"Right here, by golly!" said Bidoof

"Corphish!"

"Hey, hey! Here!" said Corphish

"Crogunk!"

"Meheheheh… here!" said Crogunk

"Dugtrio!"

"Here! Here! Here!" said Dugrio

"Glaceon!"

"Here!" said Glaceon

"Leafeon!"

No answer.

"Leafeon? Leafeon? Leafeon?" Wigglytuff continued this…

"Er… Glaceon, where is your partner?" said Chatot

"Huh? What're you talking about she's right" She turned around and jumped "WAAAH! Where is she?!?"

"Leafeon? Leafeon? Leafeon?" said Wigglytuff

"What happened to her?" said Chatot

"Well… I remember getting defeated in a mystery dungeon and… AH! I must have left her there!!!" said Glaceon "Oh, what do I do? What do I do? Poor Leafeon!"

"Oh, dear, not again…" said Chatot

"Leafeon? Leafeon? Leafeon?"

"Er… Guildmaster, Leafeon is not here" said Chatot

"Of couse she is!" said Wigglytuff "Because if she isn't then she wouldn't be present and then I would mark her absent and seeing that she hasn't said here she might not be absent but if she wasn't here than she would be absent and seeing that she's not here, I'll just mark her absent!"

"Er… yes… of course" said Chatot

"Someone has to go rescue Leafeon!" said Glaceon

"Well, we need to find an exploration team first" said Chatot

Umbreon had an idea and said "Guys, come 'ere"

They walked a few feet away.

"This could be our chance to prove ourselves" said Umbreon

"But we have a job to do" said Skipper

"Come on, Skipper, I'm sure we can do it" said Blaziken

"Yeah! It'll be no problem for us" said Treeko

"But, we're kind of new here, we don't know what to expect!" said Skipper

"How hard could it be, dude?" said Espeon

"It's settled!" said Umbreon "Yo! Chatot!"

"Yes, Umbreon?" said Chatot

"I couldn't help but notice one of your members are missing!" said Umbreon "We'll find her for you!"

"Gracious! Are you quite sure?" said Chatot

"They don't call us a rescue team for nothing" said Umbreon

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" said Chatot "We'll get you started right away!"

Umbreon walked up to Glaceon and said "Hey! Do you know where that mystery dungeon was?"

"Of course! It was in Mount Bristle!" said Glaceon

"Point us in the direction and we'll be on our way!" said Umbreon

"Yes, of course, here is the map" said Chatot bringing out the map

Umbreon and the others got out their communicator watches and scanned the map, downloading it to their watches.

"Thanks! Let's go!" said Umbreon

Umbreon and the Pokeagents went out of the Guild and on to Mount Bristle.

To be continued...

Now, one little note from the author:

Okay, people, I'm not forcing this on anyone, but, when you read this story, please, **_REVIEW IT_**! I must know how good this story is, whether it's something like "Hey, man, this story's awsome! I especially liked this and that" or maybe "Good work! But you definately need to work on something something" Or possibly "Tillerian, you seriously need to look at blankity blank". In case you haven't noticed, in my description, it says "R&R", that means **R**ead and **R**eview. If you give me some reviews, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you-  
Tillerian


	3. Saving Leafeon

Part III: Saving Leafeon

Umbreon and the Pokeagents went down to the field.

"Turn your locators to Mount Bristle so we won't get lost" said Umbreon

"Right" said Espeon

They set the location to Mount Bristle on their communicator watches.

"Mount Bristle is that way!" said Blaziken

"Let's get going!" said Umbreon

They walked north until they saw a large mountain. Umbreon looked down at his watch and it beeped and flashed at the center.

"This must be it" said Umbreon

"Leafeon should be somewhere in there, dude!" said Espeon

"Let's go find her" said Umbreon

They walked up the mountain and into a cave. They proceeded through.

"How many floors?" said Umbreon

"Just a sec" said Espeon "There's, like, 9 floors, dude!"

"This'll be a piece of cake!" said Umbreon

"I'm ready" said Blaziken punching his palm

They proceeded through the dungeon and fought many pokemon.

Meanwhile:

At the top of Mount Bristle, a young pokemon by the name of Leafeon was sitting down calling for help.

"GLACEON!!! GLACEON!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" said Leafeon. Her voice echoed through the cave "Oh, Glaceon… where did you go? It's so lonely up here… If only I had brought my badge with me…"

"Heheheheheh…" said a voice from behind

"Uh… w-who's there?" said Leafeon

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said the voice again

She turned around and saw a very large, grey armored pokemon.

"What's the matter, little girl? You look a little lost" said the pokemon

"W-who are you?" said Leafeon

"Ah! How rude of me! I am Aggron!" said the pokemon

"Oh, my gosh! You mean you're Aggron? The thief who kidnaps pokemon and uses them as their lackeys?" said Leafeon

"Ah! You recognize me? Ah well, I guess it doesn't matter" said Aggron "You're mine!"

Aggron crept closer and grabbed Leafeon.

"EEK!!! Help! Somebody help!" said Leafeon

"There is no screaming for help! You belong to me, now!" said Aggron "And from now on, you will do my bidding"

"No! Please!" said Leafeon

"Hold it right there!" said a voice

"Eh? Who's there?" said Aggron.

He looked over and saw five pokemon.

"Let her go right now!" said one of them

"And who might you be?" said Aggron

"We're the Pokeagents! And I'm their leader, Umbreon!" said Umbreon "We're here to rescue Leafeon!"

Leafeon's eyes lit up and said "You came to save me? Thank you!"

"You're too late, Pokeagents! She's mine now!" said Aggron

"Says who?" said Treeko

"Bah! I have no time for this" said Aggron throwing Leafeon to the ground "You don't move, I have some pokemon to throw out!"

"Let's go!" said Umbreon

Aggron leapt forth and unleashed an iron tail at Umbreon, but he jumped out of the way! Espeon then used Confusion, but it didn't do much.

"Ha! You psychic moves are no match for my steel defense!" said Aggon

"How about fire?" said Blaziken

Blaziken used flamethrower, but Aggron dodged it. He used rock slide. Rocks fell on Blaziken.

"It won't be that easy!" said Aggron

Suddenly, Skipper used waterfall and it was a critical hit.

"There! You're rock! That's water!" said Skipper

"Why you!" said Aggron

He unleashed a powerful thunderbolt and hit Skipper. Skipper was paralyzed. Then, he knocked away Treeko.

"Aw… I didn't get to do anything!" said Treeko

Umbreon snuck up behind him and used Bite. It had little effect, however.

Aggron laughed and said "You'd better give up, Pokeagents!" He knocked away Umbreon with an iron tail "I am one of the greatest thieves in the land! No one can stop me!"

"Oh really" said Umbreon getting up.

Suddenly, Umbreon rings lighted up brightly.

"What're you doing?" said Aggron

"Don't blink!" said Umbreon

Suddenly he burst into a purple blast and rammed into Aggron. Umbreon had unleashed his famous Faint Attack. Despite being weak against steel, it did tremendous damage to Aggron. Umbreon nailed him against the wall. Aggron fainted and Umbreon stopped and stood in triumph.

"Awesome, dude!" said Espeon "You always pull through for us!"

Umbreon walked over to Leafeon and said "Hey, are you Leafeon?"

"Y-yes" said Leafeon

"We're here to bring you home. The guild is, like totally, waiting for you" said Espeon

"Oh… Glaceon must be worried sick" said Leafeon "And the guild…… well, I'm sure that Chatot's gonna yell at me…"

"Hey! Don't worry about it!" said Umbreon

"Would you rather Chatot yell at you? Or would you want to be with Aggron?" said Blaziken

"I'm coming with you!" Leafeon quickly said

"That's what I thought" said Blaziken

"Blaziken, get Aggron" said Umbreon "We need to make sure that he doesn't make any trouble again"

"Right! Where do we take him?" said Blaziken picking up the fainted Aggron

"Just take him to Magnizone, he's the town sheriff" said Leafeon

"Then to Magnizone he goes" said Umbreon "Let's get you back to the guild"

"Um… Umbreon, right?" said Leafeon "I… can't thank you enough for saving me! I was so scared!"

"We're a rescue team!" said Espeon "We're like an exploration team, but we come from Central Island"

"Central Island? Like some other pokemon?" said Leafeon

"Yeah!" said Skipper "But, we came here to investigate why those pokemon are here!"

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry I bothered you then!" said Leafeon

"No worries! It's, like, our jobs" said Espeon

"Are we going or what?" said Blaziken

"Sure! Come on, Treeko" said Umbreon

Treeko slowly got up and pouted. "I never even got a chance to show off my Mega Drain …"

The seven of them walked all the way back to Treasure Town, where they went to the Wigglytuff Guild. There, Chatot was standing patiently outside.

"Ah! Pokeagents! You're back! Wonderful!" said Chatot

"We found Leafeon" said Umbreon

"Magnificent! I'm so relieved to see that she's back and alright" said Chatot "Glaceon will be happy to see that you're alright"

"We also have a little something extra for you" said Blaziken dropping Aggron

"My goodness! It's Aggron!" said Chatot "You actually caught Aggron! No exploration team has as of yet caught the fiend! Well done! I shall contact Magnizone immediately!"

"All in a days work" said Skipper "Right, Umbreon?"

"You bet, buddy!" said Umbreon

"Come inside, all of you! We have much to discuss!" said Chatot

Chatot walked inside and everyone followed. Yet, Espeon looked back and saw that Leafeon wasn't moving at all.

"Hey, Leafeon? You okay?" said Espeon

"Oh… I'm just… a little scared that's all" said Leafeon

Espeon knew that she knows what's coming. He knew that Chatot was probably not happy with her.

He tried to encourage her by saying "Aw come on! Glaceon's, like, waiting for you! She's totally worried sick"

"Oh… okay" said Leafeon

"And don't worry" said Espeon "Whatever happens to you, I'm totally sure everything'll be okay"

"I… you're probably right…" said Leafeon "Thanks…"

They both walked into the guild and joined the others. They climbed down the ladder and, sure enough, the first thing they saw was Glaceon.

"Leafeon!" said Glaceon running up to Leafeon "You're alright!"

"Glaceon!" said Leafeon

Glaceon embraced Leafeon and said "Oh, Leafeon! I was so worried sick about you!" Tears filled her eyes "I'm so sorry I left you in there! I don't know what I'd do without you! You're my best friend!"

"Oh, Glaceon…" said Leafeon eyes also filling with tears "I don't know what to do without you, too!"

Skipper was getting choked up by this and said "The emotion is killing me!"

"I'd cry too" said Treeko "But I have to PEE!"

"This is the best part about being a rescue team, am I right?" said Umbreon

"Yep!" said Blaziken

Glaceon and Leafeon finally let go of each other and whipped their tears. Glaceon turned to Umbreon and said "Thank you so much, Umbreon! If it wasn't for you, I don't know what I'd do with myself without Leafeon! Thank you! You and your team!"

"Heh… It's what we do" said Umbreon

"This isn't much, but… It's all I can give you for saving Leafeon" said Glaceon "Here!"

Glaceon gave Umbreon a bag. Umbreon passed it to Espeon and said "We'll accept anything you give us, even if it's nothing at all"

Espeon opened the bag and said "Whoa! 10,000 poke! There's 10,000 poke in here!"

"Yippee! We got a lot of money!" said Treeko

"Congratulations, Pokeagents!" said Chatot "Now, let me have that" Chatot snatched the bag from Espeon's hand

"Hey! That's ours!" said Skipper

Chatot turned around muttering to himself. Finally, he turned back around and gave back the back "Here you go!"

Espeon opened up the bag and said "Hey… There's only 1,000 poke in here… what gives, dude?"

"You took 9,000 poke from us!" said Skipper

"Ah, yes, I forgot" said Chatot "There's a little rule that we have that I forgot to mention. You see, whenever an exploration team, or rescue team in your case, receives money as a reward for a mission, the local guild must take 90%"

"90%?!? That's not fair!" said Skipper

"How in the world do you think we keep this guild running?" said Chatot "Having it is not free, you know!"

"Well, if it's the rule here, I guess we should obey it" said Umbreon

"Splendid! I'm glad you see it my way" said Chatot "Now, if you will please read over the rules to avoid any future mistakes. The rule board is upstairs next to the ladder"

"Let's go do that, team" said Umbreon

Espeon, Skipper, Blaziken, and Treeko climbed up the ladder to read over the rules.

"Now, Glaceon, Leafeon" said Chatot "I'd like to have a word with both of you"

"Oh no… this can't be good" said Glaceon

The three went down the ladder, Umbreon noticed this and followed them down. There, he saw Chatot, Glaceon, and Leafeon in a corner.

"I can't believe you two had to be rescued again!!!" said Chatot "You are an exploration team! And part of your job is to rescue pokemon, not be rescued!"

"We're really sorry, Chatot! We really are" said Glaceon

"Sorry?!? This is the seventh time this week and 'Sorry' is all I get from you!" said Chatot "You two are the worst exploration team I've ever seen! You two are lucky you're dealing with me! The guildmaster wouldn't have been so lenient!"

"Yes, we understand…" said Leafeon

Chatot sighed and said "We've put up with this for far too long… I'm afraid it's come to this… I must expel you both from the guild"

"Expel?!? No!" said Glaceon

"Please, Chatot! Don't expel us!" said Leafeon

"It took us a long time to get here!" said Glaceon

"This guild is our home!"

"Where will we go?!?"

"Oh, please, Chatot! Please!"

"I don't wanna leave!"

"Don't kick us out!"

"We'll do better, we promise!"

Chatot turned away and silently said "Oh, how I hate doing this…"

Umbreon felt kind of sorry for the girls and just knew he had to do something.

"Hey, Chatot" said Umbreon "Can I say something?"

"Yes, Umbreon, what is it?" said Chatot

"Why don't you give them a second chance?" said Umbreon

"A SECOND CHANCE?!? ARE YOU MAD?!?" said Chatot "We've dealt with this team for seven years!"

"I'm pretty sure it's frustrating but think about what you're doing" said Umbreon "Isn't the guild supposed to train pokemon into being good explorers? I'm sure these girls are bad at it. But, not all Pidgeys fly at the first attempt. Sometimes, it takes a few tries. Besides, I don't know much about the guild but doesn't kicking these girls out put kind of a little bit of a dent in your reputation?"

"Well… I guess that's true" said Chatot

There was a silence and Chatot was thinking

"Very well!" said Chatot "Glaceon, Leafeon, you two may stay"

"Really?!?" said Glaceon

"Thank you, Chatot! Thank you so much!" said Leafeon

"On one condition!" said Chatot

He turned around, took out a piece of paper, started writing and muttered to himself "Hmm… yes… that's good… Oh! Can't forget about that one… and… ah-ha!" He turned back around "You two will be limited on your duties. You will only go to the mystery dungeons listed here!" Chatot handed them the piece of paper and the two read over it.

"But, these are all for beginners…" said Leafeon

"Which is perfect for the likes of you!" said Chatot "You are not allowed to go into any other dungeon!"

"What?!?" said Glaceon

"Oh! And that's not all! You are not to go into the mystery dungeons unless a fellow guild member accompanies you!" said Chatot

"Aww!" said Leafeon "Why!?!"

"This will be the case until you get better!" said Chatot

The two drooped their heads and they both said "This stinks…"

"Now! Off to the mess hall, both of you! Dinner is about to be served" said Chatot

Glaceon and Leafeon slowly walked towards the mess hall. As they passed Umbreon, they stopped.

"Um… thanks for helping us, Umbreon" said Glaceon "But, you shouldn't have done that…"

"We really aren't that good at all" said Leafeon "We don't deserve to be here…"

"Hey! Don't say that!" said Umbreon "I mean, you probably aren't the best exploration team right now, but that shouldn't stop you. Just keep at it! I'm sure that someday you'll get it"

"Really? You mean it?" said Glaceon "O-okay. We'll remember that!"

"Thanks again" said Leafeon

They continued to walk to the mess hall a little more encouraged.

"Ah… Team Ice Forest… what am I to do with them?" said Chatot "I hope you're right about them getting better, Umbreon. None the less, thank you for your help"

"Yeah" said Umbreon "I know that team has potential. If done correctly, they could turn out to be alright"

"I hope so…" said Chatot "By the way, do you and your team mind staying for dinner? Chimecho has prepared us an excellent feast!"

"We'd be more than happy to!" said Umbreon

"Splendid! I'll tell Chimecho to make some extras" said Chatot

He flew off into the mess hall.

Umbreon went back up the ladder and joined the others in reading the rules. He couldn't stop thinking about Team Ice Forest. He knew they'd turn out fine sooner or later.

Later, Magnizone came with two other Magnimite to pick up Aggron.

"BZZT! THANK YOU FOR YOUR WORK, TEAM POKEAGENTS! BZZT!" said Magnizone "BZZT! WITHOUT YOU, WE WOULD NOT HAVE CAUGHT THIS CRIMINAL! BZZT!"

"Aw, shucks" said Treeko

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna lock him up for a long time" said Blaziken

"BZZT! INDEED WE SHALL! BZZT!" said Magnizone

"BZZT! OUR FORCES MANAGED TO FIND OTHER POKEMON HE KIDNAPPED! BZZT!" said a Magnimite "BZZT! WE IMMEDIATELY FREED THEM! BZZT!"

"BZZT! THERE WERE HUNDREDS OF THEM! BZZT!" said the other Magnimite

"That's totally good to hear, dude!" said Espeon

Chatot emerged from the ladder and said "Ah! Pokeagents! There you are! I came to inform you that dinner's ready"

"Okay! We'll be right down" said Umbreon

"Ah, hello, Magnizone" said Chatot "Would you care to stay for dinner?"

"BZZT! NEGATIVE! WE HAVE WORK TO DO! BZZT!" said Magnizone

"I'd like to stay for dinner!" said Aggron

"Nice try" said Umbreon "Hey, Magnizone, you make sure this guy gets what he deserves!"

"BZZT! AFFIRMATIVE! BZZT!" said Magnizone

The three flashed their lights and left with Aggron.

The Pokeagents went downstairs and saw dinner laid out for everyone.

"Dinner is served!" said Chimecho

Everyone sat down at the table. The Pokeagents picked a spot on the edge of the table and Team Ice Forest sat next to them. Wigglytuff stood in the corner enjoying a strange apple.

"How is it, Pokeagents?" said Chimecho

"The food's totally awesome!" said Espeon

"I'm glad you like it!" said Chimecho

"Hey, where did you guys get those weird looking bands?" said Glaceon

"Huh?" said Umbreon

"Those things on your arms" said Glaceon

"Oh? Our communicator watches?" said Umbreon "Yeah… you can say we've been to places"

"What do they do?" said Leafeon

"Well, most of all we use them to communicate with each other" said Umbreon "We can contact each other from far away places so we could stay in touch!"

"Wow! Cool!" said Leafeon

"There's more, too!" said Espeon showing his watch to the girls "It's got a map of the island, it tells time, it has information on pokemon, and a lot more!"

"That's amazing!" said Glaceon

"It even tells our current status and the weather!" said Espeon

"My! What useful utensils!" said Chatot

"They sure are!" said Umbreon

"Wish I had something like that, by golly!" said Bidoof

"Yeah, me TOO!" said Loudred

"You don't need one, Loudred!" said Sunflora "Your, like, so loud, everyone on the world can here you!"

"HEY!" said Loudred

Everyone laughed.

Later on, everyone had finished eating and the Pokeagents stood outside the guild.

Umbreon looked at his watch and said "Wow, it sure is late"

Espeon looked down at his and said "Dude, you're right! We need to find a place to crash"

"We can sleep at Sharpedo Bluff" said Umbreon "That place looks livable"

"Sounds good to me!" said Blaziken

They all went to Sharpedo Bluff and inside the Alcove. They looked to the right and noticed the cave was gone!

"What's going on here?!? Where's the cave?" said Skipper

"I guess it vanished" said Umbreon

"Dude, what if that cave had something to do with those strange events?" said Espeon

"You may be right, Espeon" said Umbreon

"We shouldn't waste our time worrying about it" said Blaziken "I'm sure a Wailord will take us home"

"Yeah, let's hit the hay" said Umbreon

They all went out and got a bunch of hay and made five piles with them for them to sleep on.

"This is taking things a little to literal, right?" said Treeko

"Hey, it's better than nothing" said Umbreon "Now, let's all get a good night sleep. Tonight, we rest, tomorrow, we work! This mystery ain't gonna solve itself! We need to get busy!"

"Sure thing!" said Skipper

They all went to sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Amp Plains

Part IV: The Amp Plains

Umbreon was woken up the next morning by Shaymin.

"Umbreon! Wake up! Please!" said Shaymin

"What now?" said Umbreon

"You and your team must get back to work!" said Shaymin

"Alright! Alright! Just give me a minute, okay?" said Umbreon

Umbreon got up.

"Okay, boys, let's go" said Umbreon

All the other four slowly got up.

"Dude? What's up?" said Espeon "I was having an awesome dream"

"I guess it's time to start working" said Blaziken

"Let's head on over to the Wigglytuff Guild asap" said Umbreon

"I'll be there when you need me" said Shaymin walking into a flower patch

"Bye, Shaymin" said Treeko

"Good-bye, Treeko" said Shaymin

Treeko chuckled quietly to himself.

"Let's move!" said Umbreon

They all walked out and went to the Wigglytuff Guild. There, they saw the crew all lined up.

"… And three: SMILES GO FOR MILES!!!" they shouted

"Ah! Good morning, Pokeagents!" said Chatot "We were just finishing our morning routine!"

The crew scattered around to do their own business.

"Any particular reason why you're here?" said Chatot

"We're just about to start investigating the strange events" said Umbreon "Any tips on where we could start?"

"Oh… I'm afraid not, sadly" said Chatot "However, if you ask the guildmaster, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to assist"

"Hi, friends!" said Wigglytuff "Nice day, right?"

"Yeah… real nice…" said Umbreon "We're gonna look for clues on the strange events, any advice?"

"I know! Why don't you go to Amp Plains?" said Wigglytuff

"Amp Plains?!?" said Chatot "Pardon me, Guildmaster, but, isn't that a dangerous place? Especially at this time of year?!?"

"Amp Plains, huh?" said Blaziken

"Y-you may go there if you wish" said Chatot "However, you best be on your guard, because it can get rather rowdy there"

"Hey! I'm sure that whatever it is, we can handle it, right, guys?" said Umbreon

"Totally, dude!" said Espeon

"I guess…" said Skipper

"Right, Amp Plains it is!" said Umbreon "Any directions?"

"Right here on this map!" said Chatot pointing to the location

"Thanks" said Umbreon uploading it to his communicator watch.

"And, do be careful!" said Chatot

"We'll be fine" said Blaziken

"Thanks for the advice, Wigglytuff" said Umbreon

"A friend in need is a friend indeed, friend" said Wigglytuff

Umbreon and his team was about to leave. But he turned around and said "By the way, how is team Ice Forest doing?"

"Oh? Those two? Yes, they are on their way to Beach Cave" said Chatot "Bidoof is accompanying them, of course"

"Just thought I'd ask" said Umbreon

They walked out of the guild to go to Amp Plains.

It was quite a long walk to there. They traveled for hours and hours. As they walked closer to it, the grass started to disappear. Finally, they got to it. It was flat and rocky area shrouded in dark clouds.

"Wow, spooky" said Umbreon

"This must be Amp Plains" said Espeon

"Let's be careful" said Blaziken "Who knows what we might face in there"

"Be sure to be on the look out for anything important" said Umbreon

They walked into Amp Plains. They were immediately greeted by pokemon……… in other words, they were attacked. Fortunately, the Pokeagents took care of them. They continued down a long rocky path.

"Dude, why do they call this place Amp Plains?" said Espeon

"Probably because of all the Electric pokemon" said Blaziken

"Hey, Skipper, you see anything?" Umbreon called.

Skipper, who was a few feet away, said "Nope, nothing… let's head back"

"There's still a whole lot more to see. Let's scope the entire place first" said Umbreon

Skipper rejoined the others and they continued on down. They searched with no luck at all. Finally, they reached a big open area that reached a dead end.

"Crap!" said Umbreon "I guess this is all"

"All that hard work for nothing" said Treeko

"Well, at least we know that nothing's here" said Blaziken "That's progress, right?"

"Let's search around this area, we might find something" said Umbreon

They almost scattered when suddenly, BOOM, lightning flashed.

"Gah! What was that?!?" said Skipper

"Dude, it's only lightning" said Espeon

"WHO DARES ENTER OUR TERRITORY?!?" said a voice

"Who was that?" said Treeko

"SPEAK!!!" said the voice

"We're Team Pokeagents!" said Umbreon "And I'm their leader, Umbreon. Now who are you?"

"WHO ARE WE?!?" said the voice "WE ARE THE OWNERS OF THE TERRITORY YOU HAVE INVADED!!!"

"Show yourselves!" said Blaziken

"VERY WELL!" said the voice

Suddenly, they were surrounded by pokemon! They were all black, lion-like pokemon.

"I-it's a pack of Luxio" said Skipper

Then, a larger, hairier pokemon appeared before them.

"We are the Luxio clan!" said the pokemon "And I am Luxray, leader of the pack! You shall regret crossing our paths"

"We didn't come here for a fight!" said Umbreon "We came here to find something! So buzz off!"

"It is too late for you" said Luxray "We shall indeed battle. You will be punished for your trespassing!"

"If we must fight, then we will fight!" said Blaziken

"You who are brave to stand up to us" said Luxray "Prepare to fall before us!"

"Looks like we have no choice" said Umbreon "Let's get 'em, team!"

All the Luxio then charged to them. Suddenly, they jumped away. Blaziken used Flamethrower at some of them, half of them fainted.

"You dare strike back!?!" said Luxray "YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE!"

Then, all the remaining Luxio and Luxray combined to make a powerful thunder. It shocked all five of them. When it was finally over, though, they were still standing.

"H-ha! Is that the best you got?" said Umbreon

"Ugh…" said Skipper "They got me…"

Skipper was lying down on the floor hurt.

"Skipper! Dude! Are you alright?" said Espeon

"I think I'm paralyzed" said Skipper

"Of course. You're a water type" said Blaziken

"You sit this one out, Skip" said Umbreon "We'll finish them off!"

"You guys do that…" said Skipper

"You fools think you can defeat us?" said Luxray

"We don't think, Luxray, we know!" said Umbreon

"SO BE IT!" said Luxray

They struck back, but the Pokeagents ran out of the way.

"This one's for you, Skipper!" said Treeko as he used Mega Drain on one of the Luxio.

"So's this, dude!" said Espeon using Swift on more.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?!?" said Luxray

"Watch me!" said Umbreon

His rings started to glow and he performed his Faint Attack and rammed Luxray into the wall. Luxray wasn't done yet, but he was too tired to fight any longer.

"Alright, now, talk! Are you the ones causing all this?" said Umbreon

"All of what?" said Luxray

"Some pokemon from our island is mysteriously appearing on yours!" said Espeon

"NO! I WILL SPEAK NO MORE!!!" said Luxray "You are with them aren't you?!?"

"With who?" said Umbreon

"They came for us! To destroy our home!" said Luxray "You're with them aren't you?"

"Who's them?" said Espeon

"No more! WE SHALL LEAVE!!! NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU RETURN TO THIS PLACE!!!" said Luxray

"Wait!" said Umbreon

But they were gone by a flash of lightning.

"What do we do now?" said Espeon

"We need to go back. Skipper needs to rest right now" said Umbreon

"What're you talking about?" said Skipper trying to get up "I'm fine! OW! OW!"

"Yeah right" said Umbreon "Let's head back"

"Sure thing" said Espeon

They all started to walk back to Treasure Town.

"Hey, Umbreon" said Treeko "What did Luxray mean by 'they'?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they have something to do with all this…" said Umbreon

To be continued…


	5. Pokemon of the Past

Part V: Pokemon of the Past

In a desert, there was sand and nothing but. The heat was beating down on the surface like a barrage of hail. And amidst this heated wasteland, two pokemon were wandering about it. It was none other than Mew and Mewtwo. The two were aimlessly wandering around the desert.

"Um, Mew, why did you drag me out here again?" said Mewtwo

"I want to show you something cool!" said Mew

"And that would be?"

"Ha! It's, well, it's… uh… it's a thing that… hm… I don't know"

"………… Sooooo, you dragged me all the way out here in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason?"

"'fraid so"

"Why do I bother talking to you?"

"Look on the bright side!"

"What bright side?"

"Well, um… er… there's… uh…" Mew looked around and spotted something "There's quicksand! A lot of quicksand!"

"That's the bright side?" said Mewtwo "A big awkward death in the form of sand seeping through the earth?"

"Yeah! Heh heh heh… uh… er… no?" said Mew

"You know I have a great desire to throw you into one right now…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny, Mewtwo! As if you would! HAHAHAHAHA!" He continued on.

"HAHAHAHehhehheh, if only I was joking" said Mewtwo

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, come on. Let's get out of this hellhole"

"Yeah, okay"

The duo continued on through the desert for hours and hours. There was no end to it at all. Suddenly they both collapsed in the sand.

"Well, Mew, I don't know what to say" said Mewtwo "I think this is it, we're gonna die"

"Don't worry, at least we've got each other" said Mew

"You know… Death doesn't sound so bad right now. In fact, it could be the best thing that ever happened to me right now"

"Soooo… what do we do, Mewtwo?"

"What other choice do we have, Mew? We could just lay here in the sand and wait for death to roll along and take us away…"

"That's so……… dull. But it sounds like a plan!"

They laid in the sand for a few hours until suddenly a figure popped out of the sand. It was bulky and had a big nose.

"Oh, hello, Death" said Mewtwo "I'm so glad you're here. I'm ready to be taken to the paradise of the afterlife…… and away from him…"

"What? Death?" said the figure "No! I'm Danny! I'm a Hippowoodon. Nowhere near that! I'm just passing by to say hello to strangers. So… Hello!"

Danny then buried himself in the sand.

"That wasn't death? Too bad…" said Mew

"Wait a minute, was that a pokemon?!?" said Mewtwo suddenly springing up

"I guess…" said Mew

"But, it can't be! I've never seen any pokemon like that before!" said Mewtwo

"Hey! You're right!" said Mew springing up as well "I think that was a pokemon!"

"If it was, then we could've asked for directions!" said Mewtwo

Suddenly Danny popped up out of the sand with a bottle cap in his hand and said "What is wrong with these pokemon? Littering the desert like this? I mean seriously! This ain't no trash can! Pokemon need to take better care of the desert so we can save it!"

"What luck!" said Mew "Excuse me, sir"

"Well, hello, again, strangers" said Danny "Did you put this bottle cap here?"

"No. We're kind of lost and we were wondering if you can direct us out of this desert" said Mew

"Oh! That's easy! Just keep going South that way and you will eventually reach a town" said Danny

"Wait a minute! The town is North from the desert!" said Mewtwo

"What are you? Discoordinated or something?!? The towns always been South! See for yourselves! Well, I gotta get going! The desert don't protect itself!"

Danny buried himself in the sand again.

"Well, now what?" said Mewtwo

"We could head South to the town!" said Mew

"No way! I distinctly remember the town being north!" said Mewtwo

"But what if, while we were lost out here, space and time was distorted and we went into a dimensional paradox without even noticing and were sent to another island or something!"

"That is the stupidest explanation I have ever heard!"

"But I could be right! You never know what could happen in this world…"

"You want to do that? Fine! Go South! I, however, am going North! Because one: I know that the town is that way and two: It's the opposite direction you're going!"

"But…"

"No, buts! I'm leaving. Good-bye, Mew, don't get killed out here…… oh, what do I care?" He turned around and went North.

"But… But…" Mew looked South and to Mewtwo and South and to Mewtwo again. He then sighed "I guess I should head to that town…"

He floated South.

Further up north, Mewtwo was continuing to wander around.

"That annoying little twerp!" he said to himself "I bet that pokemon was a mirage and this is whole south thing is madness! He's in for a big surprise when he finds out there's nothing but sand over there! But, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him… we've been with each other for quite a while, actually and I can't remember how long ago it was when we met. Ah, well, at least he's out of my hair. I can finally live my life in peace! Finally! No more-"

"Hey, Mewtwo!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was Mew

"Mew! How did- I though- But you- I-"

Mew just smirked and said "I guess you decided to go my way, huh?"

"WHAT?!?" said Mewtwo

"You came back to see if the town was South or not, did you?"

"Now why would I do that?!?"

"Why don't you ask yourself? You're the one that came back to me"

"I……… hm… I must've made a u-turn somehow…"

"Well, are we going to see the town or what?"

"Fine, we'll see this town… if it exists…"

"I knew you'd see things my way. You always do"

"Of course. How do you think I ended up here in the first place?"

The next day in Treasure Town:

The Pokeagents returned to the guild. They climbed down the ladder and went to see Wigglytuff and Chatot.

"Ah! Hello, Pokeagents, fine day, yes?" said Chatot

"Yay! Friends are here?" said Wigglytuff

"Hey, did you guys find anything about the strange events by any chance?" said Umbreon

"I'm afraid not, Umbreon" said Chatot "But we probably know someone who does. His name is Scizor. He was once a legendary explorer until one day, he disappeared for one hundred years. An exploration team found him frozen in crevice cave and thawed him out. I'm sure he'll tell you something"

"Okay, where was he last at?" said Umbreon

"He may be exploring Craggy Coast right now, so, try that first" said Chatot

"Will do" said Umbreon

"Oh, and Pokeagents, I have a favor to ask you" said Chatot "While you're out, would you mind bringing team Ice Forest with you?"

"Sure, but, are you really okay with that?" said Umbreon

"The more the merrier!" said Wigglytuff

"Alright, let's go fetch them" said Umbreon

Chatot guided the Pokeagents down the hall and found Leafeon and Glaceon.

"Oh, hello, guys" said Glaceon

"Glaceon, Leafeon, I have a favor to ask you" said Chatot

"What is it?" said Leafeon

"Umbreon and his team are going to Craggy Coast on a very important mission" said Chatot "They're going off to find a Pokemon named Scizor"

"And what's this favor you want from us?" said Glaceon

"I want you two to accompany them!" said Chatot

"What?!? Really?!? Why?!?" said Glaceon

"This team is professional! You may pick up a few things from them. Now, I want you to be on your best behavior, am I clear?" said Chatot

"Yes sir!" said Glaceon and Leafeon

"Good!" said Chatot "I leave them in your hands, Umbreon. Please keep an eye on them"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine" said Umbreon

"Then, I await your return, have a safe trip" said Chatot

He left.

"Well, girls, I guess we should head out" said Umbreon

"Right!" said Glaceon "I can't wait to see you in action! Leafeon's told me so much!"

"Oh, really?" said Skipper

"Yeah, I told her how you took out Aggron" said Leafeon "It was amazing!"

"Umbreon, we should get going" said Blaziken

"Okay" said Umbreon "You girls ready?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" said Glaceon

"Then, let's go!" said Umbreon

The seven headed out of the guild and on their way to Craggy Coast.

"Which way is Craggy Coast?" said Umbreon

"To the east" said Blaziken "Yet just to the southwest of the mountain range"

"Good, that isn't too far" said Umbreon

They walked on for a few hours. Espeon looked back and saw Leafeon. He was wondering how she and Glaceon were doing. He walked back to her.

"Hey, Leafeon, has you and Glaceon gotten any better?" said Espeon

"Oh… uh… no…" said Leafeon "We've been having a hard time getting things going. It's like… we weren't cut out to be an exploration team"

"Why did you become one then?"

"Well, you see, when Glaceon and I were really young, something happened to our parents. I don't know what. We just stuck together and tried to raise each other. Then, one day, we got lost in a dungeon, we couldn't find our way out. Then, an exploration team came… I forgot what their team was… but, they came in and saved us. Their leader told us to go to the Wigglytuff guild. There they could take good care of us… we've been there ever since, but, we couldn't really fit in…"

"Oh…" said Espeon

"What about you, Espeon?" said Leafeon "How did you and the others come to be?"

"Well, we like… can't really tell you… it's kind of, like, personal"

"Oh…"

"Don't get me wrong! It's like totally nothing against you. It's just that… we can't tell anyone"

"So, it's a secret? Why?"

Espeon didn't want to tell them the truth of who they really are, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Well-"

"We're here!" said Umbreon "… I think…"

Glaceon looked around and said "Yeah. This is it all right"

The name said it all. It was a craggy coast. They were near the coastline and they could see for miles. Waves brushed up against the rocks as some Pokemon were just doing their business there. It was too rocky to be a beach though, so none of them were relaxing.

"So, where is this Scizor guy gonna be anyway?" said Umbreon

"We should search thoroughly" said Blaziken "He could be anywhere"

They looked all over the place for Scizor. They couldn't really find him. Four hours and hours they searched. Under rocks, in the water, inside small caves. They constantly called "Scizor!" "Scizor!" "Scizor!" but no answer whatsoever.

"I looked everywhere, dude" said Espeon "Let's rest for a while"

"We're not going anywhere until we find Scizor" said Umbreon

Skipper popped out of the water and said "Maybe we should split up"

"Umbreon! Someone's over there!" said Glaceon pointing over to a figure looking out into the ocean.

"Is that him?" said Umbreon

They all raced to the figure up ahead to see if it was him. They got closer, it was a Pokemon for sure, but before they could get any closer, there was a sudden rumbling.

"Dude, something doesn't feel right!" said Espeon

Umbreon looked over. The Pokemon felt the rumbling too and hid behind the rocks.

"It's coming from the ocean!" said Skipper

Ripples started to move about the ocean and is shook up wildly. Suddenly a large blue snake like Pokemon burst out from the ocean. It was a Gyarados.

Glaceon and Leafeon shreaked and hid behind the rocks. The Pokeagents got ready for a fight… except for Skipper who was pondering whether to hide with the girls or bury himself in the sand.

"Who disturbs my home?!?" said the Gyarados

"We're the Pokeagents and we're just looking for someone" said Umbreon

"Yes, we mean you no harm!" said Blaziken

"Don't try to fool me!" said the Gyarados "I know who you are, thieves! You came to ransom my home and take whatever you please! Well, I am not going to let you!!!"

"If you'll just give us a minute" said Umbreon

"SILENCE!!! YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE!!!" said the Gyarados.

The Gyarados gathered energy in front of his mouth and fired a hyperbeam. The Pokeagents scattered to dodge.

"I don't think he's gonna hear us out" said Skipper

"Then, I guess we have no choice but to fight!" said Umbreon

Espeon looked back to Glaceon and Leafeon and said "Watch and learn, ladies!"

"Be careful!" said Leafeon

Espeon fired a psybeam at the Gyarados and it hit him. He retaliated by firing a hydro pump at him. Espeon was hit hard, but he managed to shake it off. The Gyarados got ready to fire another hyperbeam. But, when he fired it, Umbreon used his Faint Attack and dashed right through the hyperbeam unharmed and hit Gyarados in the face.

"Way to go, Umbreon!" said Espeon

"Yay, Umbreon!" said Treeko

Umbreon smiled back, but then noticed he was still in the air. "Uh…oh…" he said as gravity took its toll on him. He slammed into the water with a splash. Umbreon emerged from the water and said "I gotta be careful next time".

Suddenly Umbreon noticed something move in the water. It was Gyarados' tail and it whipped out of the water and wrapped around Umbreon with Wrap. Umbreon couldn't get free.

"HA!" the Gyarados laughed "You're a strong one, but I have you now!"

"Oh, crap, dude!" said Espeon

"Someone save him!" said Glaceon

Blaziken focus some fire in his arms and unleashed a flamethrower at Gyarados. It hit him, but it barely did anything.

"Ha! That barely tickled" said Gyarados

"Crap!" said Blaziken "Fire doesn't work well on water types!"

"But grass types work on them, right, Treeko?" said Skipper

Treeko was busy playing with a dead sheldar.

"Uh, hello!!!" said Skipper "You're leader is in danger!"

Treeko wasn't paying attention.

"Leafeon, you have to help us!" said Espeon

"Wha- me?" said Leafeon

"You're a grass type, you can take him!"

"But… I'm no good!"

"You have to try!"

"I… I can't do it…"

Suddenly a shadow ball appeared out of nowhere and hit Gyarados, weakening him a bit. Then, someone used Physic on him and lifted him in the air. Conveniently, Gyarados let go of Umbreon and he fell into the ocean. Skipper dashed into the ocean and dragged him to shore. Espeon ran over to him.

"Umbreon! You okay, bro?" said Espeon

"Yeah… I'll be fine" said Umbreon getting up "But… what was that?"

They looked in the sky and saw two familiar Pokemon.

"Mew! Mewtwo!" said Umbreon

"Umbreon?!?" said Mewtwo "Is that the Pokeagents?!?"

"It is them!" said Mew "Hi, guys!"

"Aw, awesome, dude!" said Espeon

"Could you give us a hand down here?" said Skipper

"Sure thing!" said Mew

Mewtwo used Confusion on the Gyarados lifting him up in the air. Then, Mew used Mega Punch and knocked him back into the ocean. The Gyarados had apparently fainted for it didn't come back.

Mew and Mewtwo floated down to the ground.

"Hey, Umbreon, are you okay?" said Mew

"I'd be in worse shape if it wasn't for you, thanks…" said Umbreon

Glaceon and Leafeon emerged from the rocks. Leafeon looked very guilty.

"Umbreon, I'm sorry I couldn't help you" she said "I'm really sorry…"

"Don't worry about it" said Espeon "Maybe next time!"

"Yeah... it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" said Umbreon

"Oh! By the way" Glaceon said to Mew and Mewtwo "I'm Glaceon and this is my partner, Leafeon. We're helping the Pokeagents right now"

"Hello! My name is Mew and this is my best friend, Mewtwo! We're good friends of the Pokeagents!"

"Umbreon" said Mewtwo "What's going on? We were in the desert south of our town, yet we somehow got to another desert that is north of a town"

"You guys aren't the only ones" said Umbreon "It's been happening to Pokemon all over our island. They get sent here for some reason. We came here to find out what this is all about"

"Fantastic show!" said a voice from behind.

It was a Pokemon! He was red and had claws for hands. He also had an insect like appearance and had insect-like wings.

"I'm sorry" said the Pokemon "That Gyarados frightened me so I hid. I'm afraid I'm not as strong or brave as I used to be. Oh, but I couldn't help but see you! It was thrilling!"

"Scizor, I presume" said Umbreon

"Yes, I am Scizor" said Scizor "How do you know me?"

"We were looking for you" said Blaziken

"I'm Umbreon, leader of the Pokeagents" said Umbreon, he pointed to his team "These four are my team" he pointed to Glaceon and Leafeon "These two are accompanying me" he pointed to Mew and Mewtwo "And these two are our friends"

"Very pleased to meet you all" said Sizor as he shook Umbreon's hand "Now, why would you ever wish to see me?"

"I don't know if you know or not but… we come from another island. All over that island, Pokemon are disappearing and reappearing here on this island" He once again pointed to Mew and Mewtwo "These two are a few of them. My team and I were sent to this island to investigate what's going on. We thought you might know something"

Scizor thought for a moment and said "I was looking into the exact same thing. I'm not sure why this is occurring. I came here to see if I could find some clues………… Yet! During you're battle, I remembered something. Long ago, I was exploring an ancient ruin. I was frozen there for one hundred years… yet… while I was there, I believe I stumbled upon something like that!"

"Really? Where?" said Umbreon

"To the southwest of this continent lies and island completely covered in snow and ice" said Scizor "On that island, lies Crevice Cave. We should go there next!"

"Right, we'll stop by town and rest up until morning!" said Umbreon

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Umbreon!" said Scizor "We need to go directly to there!"

"Why?" said Umbreon

"The least wasted time, the better!" said Scizor "Like I said before, I've done some studies on these strange events and I have come to the conclusion that this is all because of a distortion of time and space!"

"Whoa, dude! Time and space! That's like… hard core!" said Espeon

"Yes! And if this were to continue, then the world will become unstable!"

"And that wouldn't be good!" said Umbreon

"Precisely!" said Scizor

"Alright, I understand! We'll head directly on over to Crevice Cave" said Umbreon "Scizor, would you mind showing us the way"

"Why certainly!" said Scizor

"Hey, Umbreon, can we come too?" said Mew

"I don't know, Mew" said Mewtwo "This is their business!"

"Awwww…" said Mew

"Sure you guys can come with us! We need all the help we can get!" said Umbreon

"Yippee!!!" said Mew

"Hey, you two coming?" said Espeon to Glaceon and Leafeon

"Uh… no… I think we should head back to Treasure Town" said Glaceon "The Wigglytuff Guild would probably be worried about us!"

"Hey! Don't worry about that!" said Umbreon "They left you in our hands right? I'm sure they'd understand if we kept you a little longer. And besides, if anything were to happen to you, we'll take the blame, alright?"

"But, what if we mess up, like we always do?" said Leafeon "And what if we fail to help like I just did?"

"Hey! Everyone makes mistakes, it's a big part of learning" said Umbreon

"Come! We have no time to lose!" said Scizor

"Well? You coming or not?" said Umbreon

Glaceon and Leafeon looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We're coming!" said Glaceon

"Good! Let's go!" said Umbreon

The nine Pokemon followed Scizor to an icy cold island where hopefully many answers lie.

To be continued…


End file.
